


Santa's Little Helper

by alycat



Series: Helper 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending Christmas at a hospital was the last thing Jensen wanted, but with everyone focused on his brother no one would notice Jensen sneaking off to sit on Santa's lap. And Jensen knew just what to ask for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Rating & kinks: NC-17, underage, age difference (Jensen 9, Jared 28), virginity, lapsex, barebacking, dub-con, manipulation.
> 
> Written for [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/)

 

<< **Jared** >>

"Please Jared, we need someone to be Santa now that Roy got sick, please?"

Jared closed his eyes to not be met by his brother’s pleading look but he could still feel it.

"Why me, Jeff? Surely there must be someone among the staff that would fit better?"

"Not in the costume no," Jeff said with a laugh. "Roy is a big guy, you're the only one I know that would fill out that costume."

That made Jared open his eyes and he looked his brother pointedly up and down, Jeff was even taller than Jared himself was after all.

"I'm on call Jay, I can't do it and you know it," Jeff pointed out and Jared searched for reasons to say no, any reason really.

The thing was, Jared knew he would feel like shit if he said no to be the Santa considering it was for the Children's Ward and there was just some things you had to do unless you wanted to be visited by the ghost of Christmas' Past.

"You know I don't do well with kids," Jared tried as a last way out.

"It goes like this: they sit on your lap, you ask what they want from Santa, someone takes a picture. Rinse and repeat," Jeff said. "Please?"

"Fine," Jared muttered, knowing full well he was gonna regret it.

<< >>

"You don't look like Santa," the small boy on his lap said and Jared was happy his fake beard hid most of his terribly fake smile. "Santa's supposed to be fat and jolly and you..."

"Don't you want to tell Santa what you're wishing for?" Jared asked and shifted the boy on his lap to a more comfortable position.

"No," the boy said and stuck his tongue out. "You're not Santa, there is no Santa."

The boy jumped off his lap and walked off to where his parents were waiting, far enough to not have heard the discussion and Jared forced himself to smile at the next little kid waiting in line. Jared wondered when kids had turned from bright eyed little wonders to annoying little monsters and he promptly decided then and there that he didn't want any kids of his own, not when it was the fifth kid in half an hour that had promptly told him that there was no Santa. What little Christmas spirit he'd had when he started was long gone.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Jared asked when a little girl climbed up on his lap, almost putting one small knee on his crotch doing so.

"Sarah," the girl said and looked to her parents. "And I want a pony."

Time seemed to drag on and Jared wished he had asked Jeff how many kids were actually at the ward over Christmas, he was almost starting to wonder if some of them had climbed his lap twice. By the time the last one declared that she didn't want a pony, she wanted a unicorn, Jared wanted nothing more than to get out of the too warm Santa outfit. Clearly he had done his good deed for the next year or ten.

His back cracked when he stood up and his knees felt a bit sore after all the small feet that had kicked at him while the kids had used him as a personal jungle gym. Jared headed off to an empty room in the half-finished new wing where he had left his items earlier, everything to make sure no kids saw him get in or out of the Santa costume. Jared wanted to go home, crack a beer and watch some porn.

Jared was just about to pull off the stupid hat and the itchy fake beard when he heard movement behind him and a small voice.

"Santa?"

The word had him spinning around, hands falling down from the beard and he was met a sight that must have been the prettiest kid he had ever seen.

 

<< **Jensen** >>

Jensen stood out in the hallway, peering around the corner to where the line of kids waiting to meet Santa slowly dwindled away. Josh had refused to sit on Santa's lap, scowling he had informed them that he was much too old for that and instead he had picked up one of the many comics that friends and relatives had sent to him to soothe away the fact that he was spending the holiday in the hospital.

No one had thought to ask Jensen if _he_ wanted to meet Santa, he doubted any of them had even noticed him leaving the room, all of them fluttering around Josh like the birds did when Jensen was feeding them in the park. Jensen didn't really know why, everyone had said Josh would be fine and they would bring him home in just a few days. Josh was okay and Jensen deserved to see Santa. But everyone in line was there with parents or siblings though, and Jensen didn't dare to walk up all by himself, instead he stood watching until the last kid slid off Santa's lap.

Jensen tossed a hesitant glance towards his brother’s room while Santa talked to one of the nurses, biting his lower lip he made a decision and quickly ran back to the room, slipping inside and just like he had thought no one had noticed that he had been gone.

"Mom?" he asked, shuffling slightly.

Donna looked up from where she was sitting in a chair next to Josh's hospital bed, smiling a bit distractedly towards Jensen.

"Yes, Jensen honey?" she said, one hand reaching up to push Josh's hair out of his eyes.

"Can I..." Jensen hesitated, he didn't want to say he wanted to see Santa, Josh said Santa was for kids. "The playroom, can I go there?"

Donna looked over to where her husband was half-asleep in the chair and Jensen was worried she might ask him to keep Jensen company but instead she nodded.

"Of course honey, just be back in time for food?"

"Thanks Mom," Jensen said with a bright smile but his mom's focus was already back on Josh.

Jensen wasn't sad for more than just a second, after all, he would get to see Santa and that was _so_ much better than reading comics with their parents watching. He forced himself to walk out of the room but the second he was around the corner he was running, only to stop when he reached the common area and saw that it was empty already.

"No," Jensen said, lower lip jutting out in a pout and if he stomped his foot there was no one there to see it.

For a brief moment he could feel tears of disappointment burn his eyes but then he saw someone move behind the glass in one of the swinging doors, someone dressed in red who just turned the corner in the far end of a corridor. Jensen didn't hesitate, he crossed the room and half ran down the corridor, pleading that he would catch up with Santa, and it wasn't until he reached the corner where he had seen Santa that he realized that he probably shouldn't be where he was, he was pretty sure it was the part of the hospital his mom had told him not to enter, it wasn't finished. But if Santa was there, it couldn't be so bad.

Looking around the corridor Jensen's eagerness faded some, because the corridor was empty, but he refused to give up and instead he hurried down the corridor, standing on tiptoes to look through the glass in the doors in hope to find the red dressed man but it wasn't until he reached the very last door that he found him. Jensen pushed the door open, eager smile on his lips.

"Santa?"

Jensen realized the man was bigger than he had ever expected Santa to be, tall and strong and despite himself Jensen took a scared step backwards at the towering figure.

"Hey kid," Santa said and Jensen thought he could see a smile behind the white beard.

"I knew you were real," Jensen said, eagerness returning fully. "Josh, that's my brother, said you weren't, but I knew!"

The words came rushing out of him in excited bursts and Jensen wasn't even aware of the sterile smell of hospital around him anymore, not when he was sure he could smell _Christmas_ in the air and he was in motion before he could second guess himself, running up to the red-clad man and wrapping his arms around the man's waist, digging fingers into the softness of Santa's red robe. When Santa pulled away slightly Jensen felt heat rise on his cheeks and he stumbled backwards, almost fast enough to trip over his own feet and only Santa's arms wrapping around him kept him on his feet, big hands splayed wide over Jensen's lower back as Santa knelt down to put them face to face.

"Careful there, kid," the man said softly.

"Jensen," Jensen said quickly. "Oh, but...you knew that...'cause you're Santa."

Santa laughed then, a booming laugh that had Jensen smiling as well, and hesitantly he dared to wrap his arms around Santa's neck, feeling the beard against his arms. A small yelp escaped him when Santa stood up, lifting him off the ground before settling down on one of the chairs in the corner with Jensen on his lap.

 

<< **Jared** >>

The boy in his arms felt very small, fragile, in his grip but for some reason he felt none of the annoyance he had with the kids waiting in line earlier, not when bright green eyes were locked on him with awe and happiness almost radiating from the kid.

"Why didn't you come with the other kids earlier?" he asked when he adjusted Jensen on his lap.

"Josh didn't want to," Jensen answered with a small pout. "No one asked me."

Jared felt something tug at his heart at glimmer of sadness in the boys eyes, he had forgotten that the sick kids weren't the only ones at the hospital who's Christmas's might be less than they had hoped for.

"Well, you're here now, so what do you want from Santa?"

A brilliant smile appeared on Jensen's little face at that and he pressed even closer Jared, small hands brushing against the soft edges of Jared's Santa hat and Jared knew full well there was no way he would let the kid on his lap know he wasn't Santa. Jensen was most likely close to stop believing in Santa, but Jared was gonna make him believe just a bit longer.

"I...oh..." Jensen said with a little frown. "I don't know. I never thought about..."

Jared saw the boy suck his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it while he was clearly trying to come up with what to ask Santa for and Jared found himself staring at the innocent gesture while something hot was unfurling deep inside him.

"Well, I want my brother better, of course," Jensen said with a nod, spit slick lower lip falling from between his teeth. "But he's already getting well by himself, does that wish really count then?"

Jared forced himself to drag his gaze away from Jensen's lips and up to curious green eyes that seemed to practically glitter with happiness.

"Oh I know," Jensen said and practically bounced on Jared's lap. "Can I visit you at the North Pole?"

The bouncing motion made Jensen's bottom rub against Jared's crotch, and the heat that had started to rise within him made his cock harden, pushing against the soft fabric of his red pants. Jared shook his head slightly, trying to clear it from the confusion of getting so strongly affected by the young boy on his lap, by the small body and innocent face. Jensen's face fell suddenly and then Jared realized that the boy must have taken the shake of his head as a no.

"Hey hey," Jared said quickly and pulled Jensen closer. "I'm not saying no, Jensen."

The boy perked up right away, hope turning his smile brilliant and Jared fought for a way to work his way out of promising something he wouldn't be able to give the boy.

"But Jensen, sweetheart," Jared said softly, searching for words. "Not just anyone can visit the North Pole. Sa...me and all the elves, we got magic in us."

"Oh."

Jensen sagged a little on Jared's lap, shifting back and forth slightly until he frowned and looked down with a puzzled expression and Jared realized that the boy must feel the hard length of Jared's cock pushing against him with each movement.

"What...is that?" the boy asked and shifted away.

The next words fell from Jared's lips before he could think about them.

"That's...where Santa's magic come from."

Jensen looked up to Jared, green eyes wide and he pushed himself closer once more, wriggling against Jared's cock with an innocence that shouldn't be as big a turn-on as it was, but even though every part of Jared was screaming about how wrong it was, another part knew there was no way for him to back away.

"I want magic!" Jensen said and wrapped his arms around Jared's neck once more. "Please, Santa? _Please_?"

Jared lifted Jensen, shifting him on his lap until Jensen was straddling him, the boy's crotch pressed close to Jared's and the boy's eyes seemed to go even wider when the friction made Jared huff out a deep breath against Jensen's small face.

"Not everyone can get magic, Jensen," Jared said. "If I give it to you, you'll have to promise to not tell anyone. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

"Oh yes, Santa," Jensen promised and nodded eagerly. "Maybe...if I get enough magic now, I can visit the North Pole some day?"

"I can't promise that," Jared said.

"But...maybe? I can...if you give me enough magic?"

"Maybe," Jared said hesitantly. "But taking that much magic...it might hurt you."

"I can take it," Jensen said. "I wanna see the North Pole."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," the boy answered quickly and with a bright smile. "You're Santa!"

"Yeah," Jared said and pulled Jensen's shirt off. "I'm Santa... come here boy."

Jensen frowned in confusion when Jared lifted the boy up enough to push his soft sweatpants down to the floor before he opened the drawstring to his own pants and freed his hard cock. The boy in his arms gasped when he was lowered down again, skin on skin and a little whimpering sound left Jensen when Jared's hard length brushed against the boy's small cock and hairless balls.

"Santa," Jensen gasped and buried his face in the coarse hair of Jared's fake beard.

Jared let one hand move down to cup the boys small ass, pushing him forward to rub their dicks together and he smiled behind the beard when he felt the small cock harden against his own.

"Do you feel that baby, feels good, doesn't it?" he mumbled, lips brushing Jensen's hair.

"Y-yes," Jensen whimpered. "I didn't...oh Santa, is it magic that makes it feel so good?"

Jared closed his eyes at the onslaught of wrongness but his dick seemed to have no concerns, it twitched and left a trail of pre-come against Jensen's silky skin.

"Magic would feel even better if it was inside you, baby," Jared said, voice rough with arousal.

Jensen pulled back slightly then, big green eyes meeting his and he was back to sucking that plush lower lip in between his teeth, gnawing at it while his gaze fell down to the hard length of Jared's cock.

"Inside me?" Jensen asked with a quiver to his voice. "Santa? I...I don't understand..."

 

<< **Jensen** >>

Santa's hands felt big on his skin, strong hands on his waist, lifting him up and Jensen felt overwhelmed by the sensations that seemed to wash over him with every touch, unlike anything he'd ever felt before and he was sure it was magic he could feel, tingling under his skin when Jared curled one big hand under his butt and lifted Jensen up while he shifted to reach something from a duffel bag next to the chair. Jensen wondered what Santa was doing with a duffel but before he could say anything about it Santa pressed his lips against Jensen's and Jensen couldn't help but giggle as the beard tickled his face.

"Do you trust me?" Santa repeated.

Jensen nodded because the question was silly, of course he trusted Santa, even though he felt weird sitting naked on the man's lap, shivering when the sterile hospital air brushed over his hot skin.

"I trust you Santa," Jensen gasped when Santa adjusted him on his lap once more.

"You're such a good boy," Santa said, doing something behind Jensen's back.

Jensen smiled wide at those words, everyone knew that Santa loved good little children and Jensen was going to be the best boy if it meant he would get to see the North Pole. That thought was the only thing that kept him in place when Santa put both hands on Jensen's ass, spreading him open and Jensen yelped when he felt something cold and slippery push at his hole.

"Santa?" Jensen asked, body tensing up at the foreign touch.

"Hush," Santa whispered against Jensen's ear, beard brushing against his neck. "This will feel strange, but you're such a good boy, I'm sure you can take it. Relax..."

Jensen clung to Santa's strong shoulders when something pressed inside of him and the good, tingling sensations gave way to a burn that had Jensen whimpering and biting down on his lower lip to try and keep quiet.

"A very, very good boy" Santa said and one big hand stroked soothing circles over Jensen's lower back. "Just try and relax and I promise you it'll feel better."

"Will...will I feel the m-magic then?" Jensen hiccuped.

"The magic will make you feel amazing," Santa promised and whatever it was inside Jensen pushed deeper.

Taking deep breaths Jensen tried to be a good boy for Santa, relaxing like Santa asked for and suddenly he felt his body relaxing around the thing inside him, the burning fading away and the tingling sensation slowly returning.

"I c-can feel it," Jensen gasped.

He heard Santa give a deep chuckle before he shifted and Jensen realized what it was inside of him when he felt Santa's big hand against his butt. Jensen moved on Santa's lap, squirming at the weird fullness of Santa's finger inside him and Santa seemed to take that as a sign it was okay to move because he pulled the finger out slowly before pushing it inside once more. Jensen whimpered at the feeling, the drag of the finger inside him and for awhile Jensen got lost in the feel of that finger, pushing magic inside of Jensen. The burn was fully gone when Santa's finger slowed the movement and Jensen was about to ask when the finger was pulled back out and he once more felt Santa doing something before his back before the finger was back at Jensen's hole and when the push returned Jensen realized that it was two fingers pushing inside, making the burn return once more.

"S-santa," Jensen gasped, tensing up once more. "Why...Santa, why are you d-doing this?"

The scratch of beard against Jensen's neck was followed by warm lips pressing soft kisses against tender skin until Jensen was more focused on the feel of those kisses than the two fingers deep inside of him, pushing in and out until all Jensen could feel was pleasure and heat coiling deep in his belly.

"Such a wonderful boy," Santa said in between kisses. "That's m...Santa's good boy, think you can take more, Jensen?"

Jensen didn't know if he could take more, the feeling of fullness was something beyond anything he ever felt before, but it was _Santa_ asking it of him and Jensen couldn't refuse Santa, so he clung desperately to the fabric of Santa's robe when he nodded his approval. Santa pulled his fingers back out and lifted Jensen again and Jensen gasped when he looked down and saw his own small but hard dick pressed up against Santa's.

"Are you..." Jensen started and swallowed thickly. "Is...that the magic? W-will you put the magic i-in me?"

"If you're a good boy," Santa promised and lifted Jensen, holding him up with one big arm around his waist.

Jensen's eyes were locked to where Santa was squeezing something out of a small tube, a clear liquid that he covered his hard dick with and Jensen reached down to touch with one hand, feeling sticky wetness and silky skin under the tips of his fingers.

"I'll put this inside you, Jensen," Santa said. "And if you're a good boy and relaxes, I promise that it'll feel so good, better than anything you've felt before."

Without another word Santa put his big hands on Jensen's hips, lifting his up until he was holding Jensen above the hard length, slick head pushing at Jensen's hold and Jensen couldn't help it, he felt his whole body tensing up because the thing Santa was pushing against him was much bigger than the fingers had been and Jensen had no idea how it would fit inside of him.

"Santa?" Jensen whimpered. "I'm not sure it'll fit, I don't..."

The words ended with a cry when Santa slowly pushed Jensen down and Jensen felt his body forced open, the burn a thousand times more intense than it had been before and Jensen felt hot tears spill down his cheeks at the pain.

 

<< **Jared** >>

Jared looked down at the boy on his lap, slowly sliding down on his cock, cheeks flushed and green eyes clenched shut at what he knew must be pain, rounded cheeks wet with tears.

"I'm sorry, kid," he mumbled and kissed the tears away, feeling the salty wetness on his tongue. "It will feel better, just...try and relax."

Jensen whined when Jared pushed him down on another inch and his small fingers gripped Jared's shoulders tight, but to Jared's surprise the boy didn't complain, didn't beg him to stop.

"Good boy," Jared said and pressed a kiss tot he boy's forehead. "Such a good boy."

He held Jensen still, not daring to push deeper inside the boy and slowly he could feel the crying fade into small hiccupy sobs and then the almost painful tightness of the boy's ass relaxed around him, silken heat around Jared's cock and slowly Jared dared to push the boy down further and even when Jensen was fully seated on his lap the boy didn't start crying again, instead he blinked his eyes open and stared at Jared with surprise written clear on his small, pretty features.

"Am I..." the boy said in a shaky voice. "I'm a good boy? Santa's good boy?"

Jared felt his cock twitch at the pure _wrongness_ of the words and he moved his big hands over Jensen's small body, causing him to shiver and Jared groaned at the sensation of Jensen's tight ass fluttering around him.

"Yeah, you're Santa's good boy," Jared promised and lifted the boy up carefully, feeling the tug of Jensen's rim around his cock. "A very good boy, so proud of you."

Jensen smiled through the tears still clinging to his long eye lashes and when Jared lowered him down once more the boy let go of his death grip on Jared's shoulders and instead he wrapped slender arms around Jared's neck before he squirmed on Jared's lap, trying to find balance on the chair and when Jared shifted the boy managed to get his knees on the chair on either side of Jared's hips.

"Want the magic, Santa," Jensen mumbled. "Please, give me magic."

It was clear that moving caused Jensen some discomfort, but despite that the boy lifted himself up on his knees and for a moment Jared thought he was trying to get away but then Jensen sank back down and realization hit Jared hard like a sledgehammer; the gorgeous kid on his lap was _riding_ him.

"Oh fuck," Jared groaned before he could stop himself and he saw Jensen's eyes go wide.

"That's a _bad_ word," Jensen said, going still on Jared's lap.

"I know, I know Jensen," Jared assured quickly. "It's just that...you surprised Santa by being such a good boy, best little boy ever."

The praise made Jensen smile wide and he started moving again, slow movements of his little hips and Jared let his hands roam over the body moving on his lap, brushing pink little nippled and stroking over rounded ass cheeks until suddenly Jensen changed angle and his whole body arched when a surprised little cry left his lips.

"Wha... Santa," he gasped and stared at Jared with wonder in his eyes. "What was that?"

"Magic," Jared said, knowing that his cock must have brushed straight against Jensen's prostate.

"Want...oh, want magic," Jensen moaned and started rocking his hips in a way so that Jared hit that spot inside the small boy each time.

Jared felt his own pleasure building higher and higher by the perfect heat around him, the tightness of the boy's ass and the glorious view of the boy practically writhing on his lap, chasing his own release, and it was all he could do to not pick Jensen up and spread him out on the hospital bed pushed up against the wall, part his legs and fuck him deep and hard.

"Santa, Santa," Jensen whined and his rhythm because erratic, unsure motions and swivel of hips that were slowly driving Jared insane.

He wondered what they looked like, him still fully dressed in the Santa outfit, bright read and white linings and with a slender, naked body on his lap, cock buried deep inside the sweetest ass Jared had ever felt. It felt weird kissing the boy through the beard but Jensen was moaning, whimpering, when he moved up and down and even though the wing of the hospital was deserted Jared knew he couldn't risk anyone hearing the sounds, he wished he could have Jensen somewhere he could make the boy scream in pleasure but instead he covered the boys small mouth with his and grabbed his hips, holding the writhing boy still and instead he pushed his hips up, burying himself tot he hilt in perfect heat time and time again until Jensen suddenly gave a full body shiver and Jared felt the boy's inner muscles clamp down like a voice around him when Jensen's body shook, his orgasm rushing out of him.

Jared swallowed to sounds Jensen made and when the boy went soft and pliant on his lap it only took half a dozen more thrusts before Jared pushed the boy down hard and came deep inside Jensen with a shout that he barely managed to muffle against the boy's soft lips.

Pulling back slightly he felt Jensen almost falling towards him, the boy was clearly exhausted and Jared didn't have it in him to pull out, instead he wrapped his arms around him and held Jensen close, watching when the boy blinked owlishly, green eyes slightly glazed over when he looked at Jared.

"Did I do good?" Jensen asked in a weak voice. "I took all the magic good?"

"You were perfect," Jared answered honestly. "Never seen anyone take it so well."

Jensen looked so proud and Jared was happy the kid didn't ask more about the North Pole because in that moment, with his cock still buried deep inside Jensen's ass, he would probably have agreed to anything. Instead he sat still while his cock went soft inside the boy, and he let himself wonder if there was any possibility he could meet the boy again to get even more 'magic' inside of him.

<< >>

  



End file.
